A Phone Call and Advice from a Dweeb
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: Milos Vanek thinks that he could crack the case of the Cahill children wide open by listening to phone calls and reading e-mails. What if he happens to stumble upon a very personal call or a certain someone's diary? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Milos Vanek put a CD into his home computer. Catching Amy and Dan Cahill had been his main priority. He had nothing on them. His patience was wearing thin. There had to be something on them. He was not going to let two teenage brats outsmart him.

At last he had finally gotten what he wanted, a record of their phone calls and access to their recently sent e-mails. Maybe he could find something. Any information that could lead to their arrest was welcome at the moment.

Over the past few weeks dark rings formed around his eyes, his skin turned a tinge grayer and he had lost a significant amount of weight.

He scrolled down the e-mails of Dan Cahill. Hours and hours flew by as he immersed himself in the messages. Apparently this boy didn't have many friends. He only kept contact with a handful of relatives and an Atticus Rosenbloom. There was nothing helpful found. All he ever talked about were "clues" and Vespers. Probably some game of sort. There was no mention of any artworks or heists, just ninjas, baseball cards and an internet gaming site.

Milos sighed and took another sip of the coffee Luna Amato made for him. He opened up the e-mails of the boy's sister. She seemed to be the brains of the operation. He scrolled down once more. There were the same relatives and mentions of "clues", Vespers and training sessions at their mansion. The only difference between the two was that Amy Cahill kept in contact with a boy, her confidant supposedly from what he had read. Again, there was not a mention of artworks or anything that would lead him to their arrest.

He slammed his hand against the counter top. "How are two juvenile termites able to steal the Caravaggio from the Uffizi, yet I can't find anything on them!"

He took in a deep breath and another sip of coffee. He pressed play and the first phone call came ringing out of the speakers. He listened on. It was half past midnight when he reached the phone calls from the latest five months. He had requested for recordings from a year ago to present. They couldn't have planned that heist in a day. It took careful planning.

His eyes felt heavy after a while. "A quick cat nap wouldn't hurt anybody." He folded his arms and used them as a rest for his head. A few minutes in he was fast asleep. His hand slowly slipped out from under his head and hit the mouse. A phone call started playing.

"Hi, this is Amy" a teenage girl answered.

"Oh, um … Hi Amy. This is Evan." a teenage boy said sheepishly.

"Hi Evan. Wh-what can I help you with?" you could almost imagine Amy blushing.

"Uh, yeah. Could I borrow some notes from History class?"

"Sure. You need anything e-else?"

"Nope. That's about it." There was a clicking sound of the phone being put on a table.

"Okay, what do you need notes on?"

A whine and a barfing noise were barely audible.

"What was that Amy?" Evan asked.

"Could you wait a minute?" Amy put the phone on the table again and there was a faint yell "Dan!"

"Sure. Oh, by the way, could you be my girlfriend?" he muttered to himself.

"Hey," this surprised Evan as a small gasp was heard "This is Dan, Amy's brother. I don't have much time before she completely destroys me, but you should just go ask her already. She seriously likes y-" and the phone went dead.

Another call played, this time Milos woke up and stopped it. His eyes were red and could barely stay open. He yawned. "I should get some rest. I can't investigate when my mind isn't sharp. It would lead to mistakes." He reassured himself and left the office. The lights switched off and only the computer screen provided light to the dim room.


	2. Chapter 2

The street was draped in silence and darkness. Not a star shone in the sky, not even the moon came out to bring light. A porch light flickered by one of the houses, but that was it. The chilly night's air didn't even dare to rustle the leaves of a single tree.

A cloaked figure seemed to walk out of the shadows themselves. The air stiffened. The figure wore a black trench coat and a dark fedora casting an eerie shadow across its wearer's face, leaving only the mouth to be seen. The knocking of the figure's boots was the only sound to be heard on the silent street. He, she or whatever it was, stopped by one of the yards. An evil smile, almost crooked, played across the figure's face.

Casually, it strolled down the house's walkway as if it was perfectly normal. Then the figure stopped. It reached a gloved hand into the pocket of its coat and pulled out a package. Gingerly, the figure placed it on Milos Vanek's doorstep and walked away.

Halfway down the street it vanished into the shadows – just as it had came.

Later that morning Milos woke up, grabbed his coffee and headed towards his door step to get the news paper like he usually did when given the luxury of being in his own house. He reached down to get the paper – though he already knew what would be in it, being an Interpol agent. As he picked it up, he noticed something had been placed under it.

It was a rectangular parcel crudely wrapped in brown paper and held together with twine. A note was taped to the back.

"Hmm. Interesting." Milos muttered and brought it inside. He placed it on his desk, beside his computer and on top of his files on the Cahill children. He would get to it later. Whatever it was, it had certainly sparked his interest.

He returned to his office half an hour later, in fresh clothes and toast as his breakfast. Milos sat in his chair and picked up the parcel. First he read the note. It was written in purple ink and a loopy, cursive handwriting. It must have been a personal stationary since there was a faint 'V5' printed in gold in the corner of the paper. It had been scratched off and replaced with a drawing of a star.

_Found this and thought it might help. A journal reveals much about a young girl. Buona fortuna. –Luna_

Milos cut the twine and ripped off the paper. There he saw a small leather notebook with a golden clasp. At one point it was locked but it seemed as that Luna Amato had decided to open it for him. Two black and white pictures fell onto his lap.

The first was a family photo. He could recognise the Cahill children and the other two in the picture were most probably their parents. He tossed it aside, deeming it useless against their case. The second was of an elderly woman with 'Grace' written in pencil at the back. Again, it held no importance to Milos.

He read each page carefully, making sure to check for hidden messages. There were a few coded messages that he later found out were not helpful. A full page was devoted to the letters E.T. and I.K. written in various ways, surrounded by doodles.

Milos started losing hope. But Luna wouldn't send it if it wasn't useful so he read on. Page after page he found nothing. Then he read one page. The shrivelled, dried up, black hole of a muscle in Milos' chest that was considered to be a heart melted. Though he's intentions of reading this young girl's diary was to find any information that could lead to her and her brother's arrest, he couldn't help but feel for her. He put down the note book for a minute and just sat there. He had only realised they were just normal children –who just happened to steal a priceless artwork, but still just normal children. It took only one page to make him realize that and it read:

_What a night I've been having. I had my heart ripped out and stomped on – all thanks to a certain Kabra. I can't even believe I was excited to have that snake over here. His mother is the reason my parents are gone after all. Not to mention all the times Dan and I almost lost our own lives to them. That - I don't even have words to describe him! Then Nellie gives me the pep talk of my life and somehow my stammering decides to magically go away for a while and the universe gives me a break for once. I actually called Evan and he asked me out. Evan Tolliver asked me out! I don't even know what to feel right now. I don't even know why I'm writing this now. If Dan sees this _

_DAN I SWEAR IF I CATCH YOU READING THIS __SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR NINJA COSTUME_

a/n: Hi :) so originally this story was supposed to be a one shot, but a lot of people said they liked it and after I read "Crushed" (Rapid Fire, E-book series of the 39 clues) I thought of this story. Hope you like it. Might add more to this story if requested by a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Milos Vanek looked vacantly out of his window, not knowing what to think anymore. Was he so determined to get those children arrested he had stooped so low as to read that young girl's diary? Was that how much his pride had clouded his vision?

He turned his head to look over his shoulder. Papers, files, Post-it's and surveillance pictures cluttered his desk. It was taking over his life. _Maybe, I'm getting to old for this job._ He thought to himself. _I'm getting too involved on this case, taking it too personal._

He glanced over at his telephone. It would be so easy to call his partner and tell her he was finished. _She_ could take over the whole operation. If only it was just that easy. He sighed. He owed it to art lovers around the world and the Uffizi to get the Caravaggio back.

The little, leather notebook laid so innocently on his desk, atop of mountains of guilt and suffering. He had basically stepped into their life without permission. He knew things about them maybe they didn't even know about each other.

His hand shook as he picked up the notebook. It felt as if it were made out of lead when he opened it to where he left off. The page that reminded him he had a heart; a conscience; a life. The last was what was most surprised him. That one page; that one entry written by a little girl of all people was what had reminded him he had a life outside of Interpol.

Maybe it was not as great or happy as he would prefer, but it was a life outside of these Cahill children. A life where he would visit the kind old lady across the street and have some tea and play some bridge every other Saturday if he was home. She was a rather nice lady. A few doors down, he would baby sit for this couple every now and then. He also liked to paint in his spare time – but that was a secret he would take to the grave. Irina had thought they were wonderful. A single tear rolled down his cheek. It had been years since he thought about her.

_Irina Spasky_. Her name sent butterflies in his stomach to the day. They had met just once and he knew that she was the one -he had seen it in her eyes. She suffered so much pain and suffering due to her family's past but that was all she would say – and it was all he needed to know. She lost her son and husband – he didn't need the details. He saw the vulnerability and compassion behind her cold facade. He would have proposed if he could. It was such a whirlwind of love and loss but the precious time they had together was magic. Another tear streamed down his cheek. He didn't know where she was, how she was or if she found someone else.

It crushed his heart to think of that. That rainy morning when she said she had to go. He pleaded her to stay but she took her bags and left. _I love you too much Milos. I will not put you through what I have_. Her final words to him still rang in his head ... then he remembered the notebook in his hands.

Snapped out of his nostalgic trance, he flipped the page and heavy heartedly started reading.

_I would like to take this time to thank the universe for giving me a break and my shyness for taking a quick day-off. I have just had the best night of my life. Nothing – I mean seriously nothing bad happened at all! I feel like I'm on cloud nine right now. Dan was acting a bit weird. That little dweeb was actually acting normal-ish and he was wearing that smile to himself as if he knew something I didn't. Like that was ever gonna happen Going crazy right now. _

It was just one of the many pages filled with information he didn't need. All it did was make him feel worse about what he was doing. It was back to the phone calls.

* * *

><p>AN: Why hello der readers. First of all thank you for reading my story and thanks in advance for those who will review. (I like reviews *wink wink*) same as the last chapter, I will update if people request it. So if you want me to continue just say so. Got any pairing requests? Just say so too. There will be hinting of some of the other pairings depending on the readers. The power is with you, I am just here to please.

So did you like my Milos/Irina thing. It just kind of came to me while I was typing. When I'm on a roll, I'm on a roll. The ideas just keep spilling out of my head. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
